indiefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
De-Affaire
de-Affaire is een jaarlijks terugkerend gratis festival dat deel uitmaakt van de Nijmeegse Vierdaagsefeesten. Zowel de Vierdaagsefeesten als festival de-Affaire vinden plaats tijdens de Nijmeegse Vierdaagse in de derde volle week van juli. Het festival beslaat drie locaties met daarop verschillende podia. Deze locaties zijn het Valkhof (Saddlespan-podium en Barbarossa-ruïne), het naastgelegen Waalpark (Club Voerweg) en het Waalstrand voor Lent. Op de eerste twee locaties vinden optredens plaats van met name progressieve, indierock en alternatieve muziek, maar ook jazz, latin en experimentele muziek. Op het Waalstrand bevindt zich het zogenaamde Habana aan de Waal, bedoeld als plaats om tot rust te komen met uitzicht op de stad en de bijbehorende drukte. Om Habana te bereiken vaart er iedere avond een speciaal voetgangerspont over de Waal. Line-up 2010 onder andere The Sore Losers, DeWolff, And So I Watch You From Afar, Errors, Los Campesinos!, The Antlers, Darwin Deez, These Are Powers, Shearwater, Dungen, Holly Miranda, Post War Years, Mayer Hawthorne&The County, Sarah Blasko, Beans & Fatback, Clues, The Crookes, Daily Bread, Woost Line-up 2009 onder andere Blood Red Shoes, Caribou, Cold War Kids, Deerhoof, DeWolff, The Dodos, Drive Like Maria, Go Back to the Zoo, Haunts, Johan, Nisennenmondai, Nobody Beats The Drum, Roosbeef, Selah Sue, St. Vincent en Wintersleep. Optredens Habana aan de Waal onder andere Beef, Maria de Fatima, Marike Jager, New Cool Collective, Sven Ratzke, Room Eleven. Line-up 2008 onder andere Black Bottle Riot, Black Box Revelation, Boolean, De Staat, Fink, Fuhler/De Joode/Bennink/Moore, Heidevolk, Intero, Late of the Pier, Liars, Lucky Fonz III, Miracle Fortress, The Pedro Delgados, SAT2D, SixNationState, The Subs, Triggerfinger, Why? en Yacht. Line-up 2007 thumb|right|220px|''[[The Audience'' live tijdens de-Affaire 2007.]] onder andere Anneke van Giersbergen, C-Mon & Kypski, Das Pop, De Balie, De Staat, Do the Undo, Enge Buren, Herman Dune, Kania Tiefer, Krakow, Darko Esser, Signe Tollefsen, Skip Intro, SoKo, Stijn, Sven Ratzke, Textures, The Audience, The Girls, The Kevin Costners, The Rapture, The Robocop Kraus, The Tellers, To My Boy en Zita Swoon. Line-up 2006 El Pino & the Volunteers, the Chap, Leaf, Puppetmastaz, Dijf Sanders, Loco Loco Discoshow, We Are Wolves, Battles, Blues Brother Castro, Pien Feith, the Thermals, About, Hospital Bombers en We vs Death. Line-up 2005 Alex Smoke, David Gilmour Girls, Electrocute, Furtips, Gone bald, LPG, Roosbeef, Scout Niblett, The Bips, The Boss Hoss, The Pax, The Suicidal Birds, Yes-R / De Jeugd van Tegenwoordig. Line-up 2004 onder andere Absynthe minded, Gem, Ghinzu, H2BE, Jaya the Cat, Millions Of Dead Cops, Misha Mengelberg, Ottoboy, Persil, Kim Prevost / Amina Figarova, Sioen, The Internationals, Zingende Fresia's en zZz. Line-up 2003 onder andere Blues Brother Castro, Frank Antonie, The Sheer, Burma Shave, Trackaddicts, Moordgasten, Baddies en Wilko Terwijn, Jamie Lidell, Jan Vayne en gasten, Mambo Kurt, Peter Pan Speedrock, Spaszmataszm, The Sheer en Wealthy Beggar. Line-up 2002 onder andere Amsterdam Klezmer Band, Eboman, Eek, Leon van der Zanden, Loco Loco Disco Show, Paul de Graaf, Piepschuim,Stuurbaard Bakkebaard en Vive la Fete. Line-up 2001 onder andere Alliance Nord-Sud, Angus Mcdonald, Bauer, Stilts en The Shavers. Line-up 2000 onder andere An Pierlé, Bettie Serveert, B-J Baartmans & special guest JW Roy, Dilana Smith, Meindert Talma, Of No Avail, Olla Vogula, Paul de Graaf, Vive Le Fête en Zuco 103. Line-up 1999 onder andere The Firebirds, Gitbox, Godspeed You Black Emperor, Gorki, Paul de Graaf, Laïs, Say no More, Soul Sucker, Viva Zapata en Wipneus en Pim. Line-up 1998 onder andere Ilse Delange & Cash on delivery, Metal Molly, Solex en the Beatbusters. Line-up 1997 onder andere De Sjonnies, New Cool Collective, Shaggy en Supersub. Line-up 1996 onder andere De Zingende Fresia’s, Bettie Serveert, Skik en The Lemonbabies. Line-up 1995 onder andere Enge Buren, Chris Thomas, Paulo Freire, De Kift, The Whisky Priests en De Sjonnies. Line-up 1994 onder andere Alcazar en De Sjonnies. Externe link *[http://www.de-affaire.nl/ Website De Affaire] Categorie:Festival in Nederland Categorie:Nijmeegse Vierdaagse Categorie:Cultuur in Nijmegen